Properties in GTA Online
Many Properties are purchasable in Grand Theft Auto Online. Properties serve as a safe hideout where players are kept safe from other players and NPCs. Properties are purchasable on Dynasty 8, Dynasty 8 Executive, Maze Bank Foreclosures, The Open Road, and Arenawar. Property Types :See Also: Safehouses in GTA Online Apartments Apartments are the most basic type of safehouse which have existed since the game's launch. They are purchasable on Dynasty 8 Real Estate. Apartments appear in several forms, including Penthouses and Stilt Houses which were added in the Executives and Other Criminals update. Low-end apartments take the appearance of small homes or small apartments in run-down apartment blocks in poor areas, Medium apartments appear as stand-alone homes with their own yards or as slightly larger floorplan apartments in low-rise blocks, while High-end apartments appear as large penthouse-style apartments in high-rise blocks in affluent areas or standalone stilt house mansions in the Vinewood Hills. All apartments come with a garage which can be used to store vehicles. Depending on the tier of apartment, the garage can store 2, 6 or 10 vehicles. Apartments (and their Garages) can serve as an optional spawn point for the player when they join GTA Online sessions. Garages Standalone garages are the first purchasable properties available to the online player and will act as a safehouse with limited functionality. There is no sleeping, eating, wardrobe or shower, but some will have radio and TV access and the player can select them as spawn points when loading into an online session. Garages store 2, 6 or 10 personal vehicles and up to 4 bicycles. Yachts The Galaxy Super Yacht was added with the Executives and Other Criminals update. It appears as a large static super yacht located off-shore. There are 3 different Yacht models, varying in size, with different vehicles on-board available for usage to the player for free. The yacht features numerous rooms, including a bedroom where the player can sleep and change clothes, as well as several shower rooms. The upper deck features a control room where the player can change the location of the yacht via the yacht's captain, Brendan Darcy. Beneath the control room deck is the bar, where a bar attendant greets the player. Drinks are available, as well as a TV and radio. The player cannot physically drive the yacht, although the captain can be ordered to moor it at 12 different locations at a cost of $25,000 each time. Offices Offices were added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update and serve as a headquarters for the player's Organization. They are purchasable on Dynasty 8 Executive. The player will become a CEO of their organization when purchasing an Office and have full-time access to SecuroServ's abilities as an Executive. An Office does not act as a safehouse unless the player purchases the optional Accommodation upgrade for an additional $795,000, which allow access to a closed room. Here, the player can sleep, shower and change clothes as with regular Apartments, and set the Office as their spawn point. The primary function of Offices is SecuroServ: the player can use the Office's main portal computer to start Special Cargo and Vehicle Cargo source missions, or begin Special Vehicle Work contract missions. All Offices also feature a helipad where the player can land aircraft and quickly enter their Office. Offices have an assistant. Their gender and clothing depends on what was chosen when purchasing the Office. The assistant will greet the player when they enter their office and handles every day duties. Warehouses Warehouses are used to store Special Cargo purchased by the player. There are 3 sizes of Warehouse: Small, Medium, and Large, which differ in capacity. They are purchasable on Maze Bank Foreclosures, although the player must be the CEO of an Organization and own an Office. Inside warehouses, the player can also upgrade the shipping vehicles used during Sell Missions: the Brickade, Cuban 800, Titan, and Tug. The Warehouse appears with large commercial shelving for crates to be stored on. The building can occasionally be raided, and the Organization will have to protect goods from being stolen. Stock can be monitored on the main portal at the Organization's Office. This is also where Steal Missions can be started. Office Garages Import/Export adds Office Garages. These are expansions for Office owners and function in the same way regular Garages do to apartments. Players can purchase up to 3 Office Garages, which stack on top of each other. Each Office Garage has 3 individual levels, which store 20 vehicles in total. A lift shaft takes vehicles to each level. Purchasing the maximum number of 3 Office Garages allows storage for a total of 60 Personal Vehicles. Vehicle Warehouses Like Warehouses, Vehicle Warehouses are purchasable warehouses, added as part of the Import/Export update. They are purchasable on Maze Bank Foreclosures like regular warehouses. Vehicle Cargo is stored here. There is only 1 available size Vehicle Warehouse, which stores 40 vehicles. The Vehicle Warehouse can have different themes applied, although these are merely cosmetic and do not provide additional functionality. Vehicle Warehouses cannot be raided, although player's Sell Vehicles can be stolen by other players upon exiting the warehouse during Sell Missions. Vehicle Cargo stock can be monitored on the main portal at the Organization's Office. This is also where Steal Missions can be started. Underground Garage All Vehicle Warehouses come with an Underground Garage. This is used to store Special Vehicles which were added with the Import/Export update. There is room for all 8 Special Vehicles. The garage can be accessed via a door at the far west side of the Vehicle Warehouse, which leads to a stairway down to the garage. Clubhouses Clubhouses were introduced in the Bikers update. Much like Offices, they are primarily a base to run illicit operations from The Open Road. They include more recreational functionality including a tended bar, a playable dartboard, Arm Wrestling and the Jukebox. Unlike the Office, a Clubhouse will include sleeping quarters by default, so it can be used as a safehouse and spawn location with no additional cost. MC Businesses Businesses serve as Motorcycle Clubs primary source of income. Businesses operate with staff, who work with stock sourced by the player in Steal Missions. There are numerous types of Businesses, but all function in the same way: *Cocaine Lockup *Weed Farm *Counterfeit Cash Factory *Meth Lab *Document Forgery Office Bunkers Bunkers were added in the Gunrunning update primarily to store the Mobile Operations Center and research Weaponized Vehicles and Mk II Weapons and run illegal arms trafficking operations via Disruption Logistics. They function in a similar way MC Businesses do, and produce stock over time, which can be sold. A $265,000 Personal Quarters upgrade is required to enable the Bunker to act as a safehouse and allow the player to select it as a spawn location. A bed and a wardrobe to change clothes are provided. Hangars Hangars were added in the Smuggler's Run update. They serve as a location to store and modify personal aircraft and run smuggling operations through Free Trade Shipping Co. Living Quarters can be purchased for an additional cost: Traditional for $235,000 and Modern for $375,000. Facilities Facilities were added in the The Doomsday Heist update and serve as headquarters for a new series of Heists. By default, a Facility does not act as a safehouse but the player can spend between $150,000 and $290,000 on three levels of Sleeping Quarters upgrades to allow this. Nightclubs Nightclubs were added in the After Hours update. Here, income will generate once per in-game day, depending on the popularity of the establishment. Technicians will also accrue goods from the player's illicit businesses to be stored in the warehouse, which can then be sold. Nightclubs also serve as storage for the Terrorbyte. Sleeping quarters are included by default, so nightclubs can be used as a safehouse and spawn location with no additional cost. Arena Workshop The Arena Workshop was added in the Arena War update. It is required to own one if the player wishes to receive Arena Points (AP) from Arena War matches. It can be used to store personal vehicles - either Arena contenders or others; two extra garage floors can be purchased. These vehicles can also be modified by Sacha Yetarian; if the Benny's mechanic is hired, lowriders will be able to be modified with lowrider-only options. A weapon expert can also be hired, and Mk II weapons can then be upgraded here as well. Sleeping Quarters do not come by default, but the players can choose to purchase them for an additional cost of $220,000. The Arena Workshop can then function as a safehouse and a spawn location. List of all Purchasable Properties Apartments Garages Yachts Yachts are purchasable at DockTease via the top banner. Players cannot sell their yacht, although they can upgrade their existing model with a variety of customization options, or purchase another model. Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V